roblox_creepypastas_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Waterfall
This isn't my creepypasta, I just bringed it from the original Roblox creepypasta wiki Hello, I am EPIKGAMERMAN. I am an alt, with no main. I am an alt abandoned. My friend makes alts and gives them to people, like me. I didnt really ever feel comfortable using an alt, especially one by my friend. Tjroblox123. He didnt talk much, but he is a great dev. One day, his majestic creation disappeared to some waterfall game. I was really upset, so was everyone else. Ever since he last updated his game, he was inactive for months. I didnt feel like entering the game. So I just stalked his account, to find out why he was inactive. His blurb was all hashtags, but maybe it was the reason he was gone. I couldnt decode the hashtags, so I just moved on. His game was of gore. I entered in a waterfall, but everything is distorted. I felt dizzy for some reason, my eyes where going in circles. The sound of an ear ringing was in the background. The sound grew more and more loud, until to the point it was dangerous. I had to mute the game. The message "tayki" kept appearing. Tayki, in japanese, means waterfall. What could have happened? Why is everything related to waterfalls? I looked up, the sky was zalgo-ish and gorey, it almost looked like intestines. I closed the game and remained still for a few seconds. He told me the reason he was inactive a few months later. It was mostly hashtags. "My ### #### off a waterfall. ### ### one of my #### friends. Im leaving ROBLOX. I made a beautiful roblox #### to share with you. I made like you like, sakura ##### and japanese ####. If you have epilepsy, dont play. The lighting I added during the night is really loud and bright" That was opposite of what I saw. I have come to a conclusion, this was just a troll. I laughed, then someone invited me into a party. He had no username or avatar. Then he said, "No" The party leader has joined Waterfall by EPIKGAMERMAN I stood up from my chair and remained silent, barely shaking. I didnt make a game like so. I was having second thoughts. The message tayki appeared even faster, and faster, and faster, until one appeared every after negative 2 billion seconds. My PC overheated. I freaked out and ran outside. Ever since, I wasnt able to experience what I saw in the game, like the crashing part was removed from it. I checked my Develop page, no waterfall game was there. I entered the game and it was still showing the message "tayki". I closed, and a picture was downloaded into my pc. I got really scared. I opened the image in curiosity. It showed a gorey image of a woman at the bottom of a waterfall. Her skull was opened into two, exposing her brain, her leg was forced back into her abdomen, her arm was amputated, half of it gone. The woman was me. Category:Shock Endings